pawdom_heartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pups Meet Celyn!
Summary Cali meets a mysterious new pup called CELYN, and decides to show him around! It is then when he meets Everest, and develops a HUGE crush on her and tries to make her notice him but he always ends up failing. Willing to do what ever it takes, he and Cali sign up for a sled dog competition. But has Celyn gotten in over his head? And will Suzan's rival, ICE BREAKER make things worst?! Things are gonna get cold and FREEZING!! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Rio * Katie * Cali * Celyn (Debut) * Everest * Jake * The Hinako Triplets. * Ice Breaker (Debut) H.E.A.R.T.S. Members called to action * Snow and Ball * Olive * Wolfgang Transcript (Title card with Cali and Olive's Love Potion on it) Cali: Pups Save Celyn! (The starts in Katie's Salon, with Olive helping Katie and Cali with stocking the shelves) Katie: Thanks again for helping us out Olive! Olive: No problem! Cali: I'll take care of this box! Olive: Let me help! Cali: Alright, one, two, three! (The two to lift the box, but it is kind of hard) Cali: Man this one is heavy!! (An object rolls from out of it) Uh-oh! I got it! (She heads outside to get the object, but not without bumping into an unknown pup) Oof! Ow... ????: Ow... watch we're your going!! Cali: Sorry about that... You alright? Celyn: Yeah; just a small bash in the head, no big deal... I'm Celyn, and you are? Cali: I'm Cali, pleasure to meet you! You new here? Celyn: Yeah... I haven't really known the town well since I came.... Cali: Well, how about I give you the tour? Celyn: I don't really trust strangers... But since you're a forgiver, lead the way! (Scene changer: Everest's badge) (The pups are on Jake's Mountain, with the pups and kittens snow boarding. Cali and Celyn arrive at Jake's Mountain) Cali: And this is Jake's Mountain, it's a popular snow boarding place the pups go to! Celyn: Whoa... Beautiful... Cali: Yeah; the animators really did a good job on the snow here.... Celyn: Not the mountain... (He points to Everest) Her.... (Everest walks out of her doghouse and stretches a bit. She then walks over towards Cali and Celyn in slow motion) Celyn: (His eyes become hearts and his jaw drops) Who is she..... Cali: Oh her... That's Everest... She's the PAW Patrol's Ice and Snow pup for when things get to cold to handle... The pups met her in the South Pole. Celyn: T-The South Pole? H-How can someone so hot be from someplace so cold?? (Hearts float above his head) Everest: Hey there Cali! (She notices Celyn) Who's this?? Cali: Oh; that's just Celyn, he's this new pup I met and I'm showing him around Adventure Bay.. Everest: Nice to meet you Celyn! Celyn: Nice to meet you as well; Everest... Hehe... (Blushes a bit) Everest: *Giggles cutely* Celyn: Hehe... *Blushes a bit* (Jake comes along and notices Celyn) Jake: (To Celyn) Hey there little dude! Celyn: Um... hi.... Who is this guy Cali? Cali: This is Jake, Everest's owner! Celyn: Owner huh? Cali: Yep! Jake: I can see you got a crush on my dog, Celyn: W-What m-me?? Have a cr-cr-crush?? Cali: You have a bit of red on your face... Celyn: Well I'm uh um (turns redder) Cali: Yeesh... you seem to be running a fever... I think... Celyn: No I'm not I just have a crush on... Um... Cali, you mind if we talk someplace private?? Cali: Sure... (Cali brings Celyn to a pine tree) Cali: So I guess you like Everest huh? Celyn: Yeah.... Cali: How come?? Celyn: Well why not?! She's amazing! There is just something about her that makes me crazy! In a good way of course. Cali: Well why not try and impress her? Celyn: How? Cali: Anyway you can! Just try and something you like! Or better yet, ask the love expert himself... Monty Hinako! Celyn: Who's Monty? Cali: I'll call him up. MONTY!!!!! Monty: You don't have to shout, I'm right here! Cali: Oh, right... oops! Anyway, this is Celyn, he needs love advice. Monty: In this case, come with me. (Scene changer: Monty's badge) (Celyn is outside Monty's room) Monty: Step inside my office! Celyn: You mean your room? Monty: Just go in! Celyn: Okay... (He heads in) Cali: I'll let Monty help you then. (Cali closes the door) Monty: So, what do you need? Celyn: Love advice. Monty: Okay, and why? Celyn: I have a crush on Everest... Monty: Well, a love potion would help! Or it that only used as a last resort.. Celyn: Okay, but last resort is a good idea for that. Monty: Right! So, try flirting with her! Celyn: How do I do that?? Monty: Act like a ladies man. Celyn: Okay... Monty: That works most of the time! Celyn: I'll give it a try. Monty: Good then! (Scene changer: Celyn's badge) (Celyn starts to walk to Everest) Celyn: Hey there Everest! Everest: Hey Celyn! Celyn: Ya know, I never really knew how shiny your fur is! Everest: Really? Celyn: Yep... And um you also have a nice in your eyes... Everest: Okay... Celyn: Um... Uh.... (Thinking) Uh-oh, I'm getting too weird! (Notices an sign that has a Dog sledding contest on it) Hey look at that! A dog sledding contest! Everest: Yeah so? Celyn: Well... I'm gonna enter it! Everest: Really? Celyn: Yeah! Everest: Cool! We can be on the same team! Even though there can only be 3 members on a team. Celyn: Hm.... (Notices Cali) Cali! You mind being on our team?? Cali: Wha? Celyn: (Whispers in her ear) Please do this for me! Cali: Fine... but you owe me! Celyn: Thank you! Now I'll go and get a sleigh. Cali: Okay! This'll be right? Celyn: Of course! (Goes to get a sleigh) (Meanwhile, an anthropomorphic armadillo made of ice is watching them) ????: Hmhmhmhm...A new pup huh??? I guess he will have to go. It'll will get Suzan's attention, and she WILL BE NEXT!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (Scene Changer: Celyn's badge) (Celyn returns with a sleigh) Celyn: I got the sleigh! Cali: Okay, now you'll be controlling it right?? Celyn: Of course! Everest: Can I be next to you, Celyn? Celyn: Oh um... Hehe... S-S-Sure Everest.... Everest: Whoo-hoo, yes! (She gets on the sleigh) Celyn: Hehe.... *Lovestruck sigh* (Floats lovestruck on the sleigh) Cali: Room for one more?? (Gets on it) Celyn: Alright, now then, here we go!! (But before they could ride down the hill, an ice spike is shot at Cali, sending her flying into a snow bank) Cali: (While flying into a snow bank) Whoa!! Celyn: Cali!! Cali: Whoa, oof! (Plops into it) I'm okay! (The armadillo appears right in front of Celyn and Everest) Celyn: What th- Whoa the heck are you?! Ice Breaker: I am Ice Breaker. I am Russian Ice-Adillo from Moscow. Cali: (Muffled from the snow bank) Um, can somebody get me out of here?? Celyn: Oh, right! (Gets her out) There you go Cali! Cali: Thanks Celyn! Celyn: No problem! Ice Breaker: You are loving young husky, now prepare for HEARTBREAK!!!! (Ice Breaker shoots out an icicle at Everest) Celyn: *Gasp* Everest!! NO!!! (Celyn jumps in front of Everest, and then summons a shield to protect her and himself, Cali and Everest are shocked) Everest & Cali: What the?! Celyn: Oh... Um... well, I can explain, I was born with these powers, not sure why though.... Ice Breaker: Grah! You shall pay for this!! (Ice Breaker punches him, but Celyn then does an arm flip) Celyn: Of course, the fighting skills are from my family history. Cali: Then use it on that oversized turtle! Ice Breaker: I am an Armadillo! Celyn: Armadillo this! (He does a hurricane kick on him) Ice Breaker: Gaaaaaah!!! (The kick sends him flying into a tree; with pinecones falling on top of him) Cali: Oh! That's gotta hurt! Ice Breaker: You rotten little!! (Shoots more ice) Celyn: How's this for rotten?! (Reflects it and shoots them back at him! Everest: I'll help as well! (Pounces on Ice Breaker's back and starts punching him in shell) Celyn: Whoa! You're a fighter too?! Everest: I am an expert wrestler! I practiced with penguins back in the South Pole! (She does a suplex on the beast and puts him in a head lock) Celyn: Then prepare for some team effort!! (karate kicks ice breaker) Ice Breaker: GAH!! You win for now, but you all I don not forget!! I'll be back!! (He retreats) Everest: Yeah you better run, chicken!! Haha! Cali: Amazing you two! Celyn: Thanks Cali! (Meanwhile with Ice Breaker) Ice Breaker: Gr... Maybe THIS will get her attention!! (Ice Breaker then starts begins to freeze Adventure Bay, starting with the roads. Unfortunately for him, Jake was watching) Jake: Uh oh, that doesn't look good, I better call for help (He calls Ryder) (Ryder is playing video games on his pup pad, it then rings and Ryder answers it) Ryder: Hello, Ryder here Jake: Hey there Ryder. There's a bit of a problem.... Ryder: Hey Jake, what's up? Jake: A giant frost tortoise is freezing up the bay! Ryder: Giant Frost Tortoise?? Jake: Take a look! (He shows him the live footage) Ryder: Huh, that looks more like an Armadillo to me... Jake: Well what ever he is it's bad news! Think the PAW Patrol can stop him?? Ryder: Don't worry Jake, no job is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup-pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and kittens: Ryder needs us! (They all head to the lookout) Marshall: Here I come! Whoawhoawhoa! (Trips and starts tumbling into the elevator with Celyn as well) Oof! I'm okay! Celyn: Does this happen often? Cali: Yeah, it does. (The pups and kittens head up the elevator and switch into their gear, except for Celyn) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay pups and kittens, we have an emergency! (Presses his pup pad) A giant ice armadillo is causing havoc in Adventure Bay, and is going to turn the town into an ice box if we don't stop him! Pups and Kittens: *GASP* Celyn: hey that is the same guy who attacked me Everest and Cali! Ryder: You're right Ch- Wait who said that? Celyn: I did, I'm Celyn! Ryder: I never seen you here before, are you new here? Celyn: Yep! Ryder: Oh, well.... We do need a vet for any new rescues... How about becoming our Vet? Celyn: I'd love to! Ryder: Alright then, here's your badge! (Gives Celyn his badge) Welcome aboard! Celyn: Anyway, we have a mission to focus on before Adventure Bay becomes an ice rink! Ryder: Anyway, I have just the pup to help out! (Ryder presses Everest's symbol) Ryder: Everest, I need you to use your snow plow to help clear out any ice and snow on the road! Everest: Ice and Snow I'm ready to go! (Ryder presses Suzan's symbol) Ryder: Suzan, I need your ninja skills to help take down the monster! Suzan: Now you see me, now you won't! Monty: Do you think we need some help? If so, may I? Ryder: Sure Monty! Monty: Alright then! (He heads to the main monitor of the Lookout, and presses Snow and Ball's buttons) Snow and Ball, the PAW Patrol need you! Snow: Ball, it's Monty! Ball: Really? Go ahead Monty! Monty: We need you to use your ice and water powers to help deal with an Ice creature! Snow and Ball: Snow and Ball on a roll! Snow: Do you think we need help from Mr. Wolfgang?? Monty: Oh yeah, good idea! (Presses Wolfgang's symbol) Wolfgang! Wolfgang: (Getting up from his nap) Wha- Gah! What do you want this time?! Monty: Calm down, we just need you to use your Bone harp to help deal with an ice creature. Wolfgang: Well then... Let there be rock! Aroo!! Monty: Alright Ryder, we're all set! Ryder: Well then, PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder heads down the fireman's pole and the pups head down the slide into their vehicles and drive off. While they drive off, Wolfgang and Snow & Ball head into the reality shifter and change into their elemental gear, and teleport to where the PAW Patrol are headed to) Celyn: Step on it! Suzan: We're already here! Celyn: Oh, oops! Suzan: Now where's your monster? Celyn: Over there! (Points at Ice Breaker) Suzan: *Gasp* (To Ice Breaker) You.... Ice Breaker: Ah... Suzan Hinako, we meet again... It's time for me to reclaim what is mine... My championship belt! (Gets in a pro wrestling stance) Suzan: The belt belongs to me, and me alone! (Gets in a pro wrestling stance) Ice Breaker: GRAH!!! (Charges at Suzan) Suzan: Whoa! (Does a backflip and a downward drop kick) You're not getting your belt back bub! Celyn: Suzan, how do you know this hunk of Ice?! Suzan: I wrestled him during one of my fighting careers, in this case, the Pro Wrestling career, he was the former champ till I PWNed him! Ice Breaker: And now, I shall own you! (A portal appears above Ice Breaker) Ice Breaker: Huh? Wolfgang: Whoa, make way for Wolfgang! (Falls on top of Ice Breaker) I said make way for Wolfgang you bloated grass rag! Ice Breaker: Shut up you Groundskeeper!! (He then uses his tail to throw Wolfgang into a tree) Wolfgang: Whoa!!!!! (He then hits the tree and falls flat on his back) Medic.... Cali: I'm on it, come on Celyn! I'll teach you what it's like to be a vet pup! Celyn: But, shouldn't we help Everest?? Cali: We'll do that later; now let's go! (Scene Changer: Wolfgang's Badge) Trivia References